


Tell Me When It Kicks In, Broken Hearted

by nextdoorneighbor



Series: Weird Things From Inside My Head Oops (WTFIMHO) [3]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sadness, Unrequited Love, lapslock, lol that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextdoorneighbor/pseuds/nextdoorneighbor
Summary: minds can always be changed, can't they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with these (once again with an underrated ship, shit. People please love Bit-hee/Hwanhyun and (I couldn't even find a proper ship name oh my) Wooshin x Bit-to, like seriously, I'm dying). I really should be continuing the Baekxing fic...
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran's Bloodstream.

changhyun keeps looking at the other. he’s beautiful. the younger sits there, looking at the passing misfortunes with utter interest, like they were going to start flying any moment now. his hand gets grasped suddenly, the sound Hwanhee makes resembling the way the words get to fly with the wind, light as a feather and not quite there. his skin tingles under the touch, it’s so light but so familiar. they do it all the time; Hwanhee’s fingers find his every time they are together. the younger always pulling him forward through the unfortunates. Hwanhee looks shocked and changhyun looks forward through the crowd of misfits. there lies two; they are skinny, ‘pretty’ painted on their faces, models for sure for those big companies out there. changhyun knows immediately which Hwanhee means even if he hasn’t said anything yet. 

the other talks on and on about him for the next eternity. changhyun misses most of it, too immersed into the way the other’s lips move and how the embellished words drop from them one by two by three; too immersed into the way their hands are once again connected. the last sun rays playing in his hair so beautifully, making them seem like there’s happy fire dancing in them. he can almost smell the way Hwanhee feels about the remote boy. 

“bit-to hyung, i think i’m in love,” he says, and changhyun is amazed he could even catch those words from the endless fountain of lovely praises drawing the picture of the boy in question onto the empty canvas. “have you ever been in love, hyung?” he’s finally paying attention to him, finally casting those empty holes filled with love on him. he can feel the love pouring from his eyes fall on the sad asphalt and he can feel himself stepping on it harshly. the smile on Hwanhee’s face is the most beautiful thing he knows. it’s better like this; him and the other boy he doesn’t even know the name of. he nods and feels the abhorrence falling out of his sleeves. the other is really close to falling face first. “really? who? when?” changhyun looks away. _with you._

he spots the incredibly lucky one and his friend just moments before Hwanhee does. they are here again. same place, same time, and before he knows it, he is once again pulled through the bunch of unlucky ones. they’ve got their faces painted again, and changhyun sees the object of Hwanhee’s everlasting admiration run his gaze over him when they are getting closer. he can’t stop himself from staring at the fortunate one but from different reason the other can’t. Hwanhee’s dropped his hand the second they start speaking. 

“hi there.” it’s not from the pair he’s looking at, it’s from his side. he turns, sees the other model boy and scoffs, looking back at the two enthusiast. “name’s wooseok,” he hears and sees a hand in his peripheral vision. the sounds stop, all he knows is the offered hand, and he looks back. he studies the pretty face, it’s smiling. his eyes are empty too, not even love filling them, like the ones he has ever looked straight at. he feels compelled to take the hand, and gets ready to say his name too. “bit-to, right?” how does he even know that? “heard a lot about you,” he claims and changhyun feels like running away. he can’t remember the last time he had talked to any other than Hwanhee. his eyes are empty and his hair seems to dance even though the light here is from the lamps sticking to the ceiling. he blinks. what’s going on? 

he hasn’t let go of his hand. 

the next eternity goes like that, just the four of them. Hwanhee always talking to dongyeol even if he’s holding changhyun’s hand, and wooseok tucked neatly to his other side. they are sitting on a bridge. it’s the biggest bridge changhyun has ever seen. the eight legs dangling off the edge but not one of them is scared. the hungry waves are licking at their shoe soles every now and then. it’s like his heart is ripped mercilessly from his chest when dongyeol places his head on Hwanhee’s shoulder, and he can’t look away from the pair. 

“i know how you feel.” he barely catches the words stuffed into his ear. he’s made to look at wooseok. the other nods at the pair on his other side and changhyun can feel his breath get stolen by the other. Hwanhee had let go of his hand but he didn’t feel like dying. Wooseok was there. “i really do because i’m in the same ten feet deep hole.” and that’s how it got clear, the fog disappeared. Wooseok was in love with dongyeol. “but it’s not that bad because,” he’s still trying to make all the words go into changhyun’s ear. “you are here.” the moment those three words started to crawl into his ear, he wished for them not to. they would start growing on his skin, he knew it. he looked under, at the hungry waves. Wooseok catches the drop of hopelessness trying to drop into the black water underneath and when he turns to look at him, there’s a pair of chalked lips on his forehead. he feels hwanhee’s silent smile on his back and he wants to disappear like the fog did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like continuing this. Well, there it is, sorry for making it like this again.

in a new eternity they are in a cheap hotel room. changhyun and Wooseok are sitting on one of the beds, close. so close changhyun can feel the blue of Wooseok’s jeans burn into his skin. dongyeol and hwanhee are splayed on the opposite bed. they were giggling, touching, pressing little kisses like the other two weren’t there. he should be feeling happy, he really should, but knowing that he wasn’t alone with the pain of the white sheets made it all easier. dongyeol gasped. hwanhee had placed a kiss on his neck, and Wooseok was gripping changhyun’s hand at that. it was odd, new. he had never ever felt anyone else’s hand grip his. it had always been hwanhee. Hwanhee. they had gotten up, no idea who did first but they were half way down the hallway. wooseok’s pretty face had ‘regret’ written all over it, and the rug was making them slow, made them almost crawl away, as far away they could get from that dreadful room. 

it was in the middle of the night, the stars showing them the way. their hands are still connected and changhyun feels okay. why is that? why does he feel okay about that? wooseok has been crying fat tears ever since they left the poor hotel. they had climbed onto a hill overlooking the city. they are sitting now, hands still clued together. the lights of the buildings are trying to tell them something but he can’t quite understand. he can’t stop his thoughts from painting Hwanhee in front of him. there’s dongyeol too and he wants to look away. they are half exposed to the world, dongyeol wrapping his hand around Hwanhee. 

“stop,” he hears and the images go away in an instant. “it hurts when you–“ he hiccups and wipes the tears away with his unhappy little sleeve. he’s leaning his head on his shoulder. that’s what Hwanhee does. changhyun finds himself leaning his own head on top of the other’s. why does he do that? why does he feel so safe around wooseok? Wooseok. he’s at crossroads. “think we should head back?” they are looking at each other. “it’s late.” he’s doing it with the whispers again, putting the words in his ear so no one else can hear them. not even the grass under them. 

when they get back, it’s black and quiet. the pair isn’t here. somehow that doesn’t make him feel off. they don’t put the lights on. why should they? all they needed to see was nothing. they needed to feel. changhyun finds them sitting on one of the beds, close. so close he could feel the blue of Wooseok’s jeans burn into his skin. the night feels right, nothing ever feels right but the night, this night, feels right. he wakes to the feeling of Wooseok’s hand fumbling for his and he wonders, at what time had they let go. “Changhyun?” it’s little and pathetic. it falls onto the sheets and he feels himself shut his eyes. there was nothing to see in the dark anyway. there’s a wet press on his lips and he opens his eyes, seeing regret. he has never kissed but he doesn’t care, he’s sure he tastes like regret too. it’s a battle of words trying to spill from their lips. _’why?’ ‘what’s happening?’ ‘this isn’t dongyeol, what are you doing?’ ‘he’s perfect.’_

the lights flicker on and all changhyun can see is hwanhee. hwanhee. Hwanhee. wooseok’s freaking out and dongyeol bursts in just now, not knowing what is going on. Hwanhee only blinks, and so does changhyun. Hwanhee sleeps with him that night even though the bed is so narrow he can feel every little word escaping from between his lips. he doesn’t sleep an eyeful that night. 

it’s been so long and now wooseok’s grumbling in his embrace. it’s the same room but different time. “h-he left, changhyun. he left and he’s not coming back.” even the words dropping from his chapped lips are shattered, it’s a miracle changhyun understands them. they are pressed against each other and he knows that he himself is the only force keeping wooseok whole anymore. “please, please, please don’t leave me, please, i’m begging you,” he sobs and his tears roll down changhyun’s front. he smells good, he feels good. it’s weird. he can’t put it into words, but wooseok’s right, and he would never leave him. he’d never leave him for anything. he’s sure but still he can’t say it aloud, so he decides to use wooseok’s technique and takes the words on his lips on his fingers and puts them into his ear. _‘i won’t, i won’t. i’d never leave you, never.’_ wooseok’s grip gets tighter and changhyun can’t breathe because of it. But it’s okay, it’s wooseok. he’s shaking so bad and the light is shining from the cracks on his skin, lighting up the whole room. he’s so broken and changhyun does his everything to keep him complete. _‘i’m going to stay by your side forever.’_

“bit-to hyung?” the body in his arms stiffens and his heart stops, it gets filled with nothing. he turns just enough to see him. Hwanhee. The way wooseok has his hands around him could rip him any second. “are you coming?” 

“no, no, no! I’m begging you, please, don’t go, please!” hwanhee’s got his hand out and changhyun looks at it. He’s stepping away and wooseok’s on the floor, gripping his wrist like it was his last lifeline – and maybe it was, but all changhyun could see was hwanhee. he was smiling and wooseok was disbanding. they are out of the door, hwanhee’s fingers around his, as he drags him away. changhyun can’t look away from the door. he feels the way Wooseok’s screaming from pain. the door shuts painfully slow, and when it clicks shut, he feels the black nothingness strike through him, take control, and then make him a part of it. hwanhee’s hand is soft with crimson.


End file.
